


Lies

by angela123111



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: You told him that I didn't love him and he killed himself! He somehow believed you and didn't even ask me?A different reason why future Tsuna  was dead.





	Lies

"You bastard!" Mukuro snarled and lunged himself at the Millefiore's leader. The Mist guardian grabbed him by his jacket and pulled towards himself.

"Ara my dear Mukuro-kun, what's wrong?" The white haired man smiled devilishly. "You look out of sorts." 

"You told him that I didn't love him and he killed himself!" Mukuro shook him, in near tears. His voice cracking. "He somehow believed you and didn't even ask me?" 

Byakuran started chuckling. "Are you serious? This just goes to show you how weak he was. " 

Mukuro repositioned his hands around the other's neck, proceeding to strangle him. Byakuran making small gasping noises as his airflow was being caught off, but still staring straight at Mukuro with his piercing violet eyes, with a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's. 

Mukuro angrily squeezed as tightly as he could. "It's all your fault. You filled his head with eyes and to dare to call him weak? He was strong and so bright. And you! You broke him." He started to loosen his grip. " You..broke him."

Mukuro shoved Byakuran away from him. Tears slowly coming out of his eyes as Byakuran coughed and breathed as deeply as he could. 

"He wrote it all done in a note. You beat him and told him that I was only using him to pass the time. You told him that I could never love anyone as pitiful and stupid and useless as he was. " Mukuro dropped to his knees as he pounded on the floor. "Why the he'll would you tell him that? He came back to us bloodied but free from you. Just to go to our room and drink poison. He died in our bed!" Mukuro sobbed.

Byakuran stood up and walked over to the crying man. He knelt down and placed a strand of navy blue hair behind his ear. He rubbed the guardian's back and whispered into his ear "So you can be free. I did it for us."

Mukuro' s eyes widened and he attempted to punch him but Byakuran leapt backwards, effectively dodging it. 

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no us!" 

Byakuran chuckled eviliy. "But don't you see there can be! I saved you from the very thing you hated. The mafia. People might say my family is the mafia, it isn't. It's a big happy family that you should definitely join. With you by my side, the possibilities are endless!" 

Mukuro for his trident out and was running as fast as he could to impale the mad man. 

Byakuran dodged once again and tsked at him. "Now that wasn't very nice. I'll give you one more chance to join me." He said outstretching his hand. 

Mukuro summoned flying tridents to attack him. Byakuran stopped smiling. 

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. If I can't have you.." He disappeared from Mukuro's sight and appeared behind him. " No one will." Byakuran thrusted his hand through his chest and pulled out his bloodied hand. 

Mukuro keeled over with despair setting in, coughing up blood. He dropped to the ground. "Tsuna....."


End file.
